


Kiss Me Darling

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek was a nerd, He Got Hot, He also got hot, Kissing Booth, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Stiles was also a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been going to the Beacon Hills High fair for five years, waiting for a wild Stiles to re-appear. Luckily for him, Stiles' has been doing the same.<br/>Kissing BOOTHS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing BOOTHS make me happy on a emotional level.  
> HErewegoooooo.  
> This is also bad.  
> I'm sorry for the awkward format I have a weird version of Word and will probably write them up on Archive from no on...
> 
> after reading the morning after I reminded why I should beta my fics. Derek is twenty one at the last fair and was (recently) 16 at the first one, whereas Stiles is 17/18 now and was 13 at the first fair.  
> I apologise for confusion, but I confused myself also.  
> I sowwyyyy.

Derek was bored. He’d already plotted four elaborate ways to kill his sisters, both incredibly detailed and graphic. Laura had pushed him into the stand on her break and not come back, so he was stuck. Plus Cora had stolen his book. He’d had a few at Laura’s kissing booth, but since Laura herself had left the line had slowed and all but evaporated. Derek rolled his eyes at the memory and looked up.

Stiles Stilinski stood in front of the booth.

Derek knew Stiles Stilinski. He knew the ins and outs of Stiles’ face, the moles on the back of his neck, the hair line of his buzz cut and every plaid shirt he owned. He had a sheepish grin on his face and a dollar in his hand. He placed it on the table, shyly.

Derek returned his smile and leaned over, as Stiles did the same. Their lips met and Derek almost melted. Stiles tasted like Peanut Butter and smelt like Axe and Chemicals. His lips were dry but soft against Derek’s. Stiles let out a small moan and Derek jumped back.

Stiles’ eyes were big and shocked, he panicked, and jetted off.

“Well done, brother. You just scared off the only boy interested in your nerdy ass.” Laura slapped his shoulder, appearing from nowhere.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek was still bored. This was his fifth kissing booth and no one who stepped up had been Stiles. This time Cora had dragged him in, due to it being her Senior Year and wanting to make the most money.

True Derek in his last couple of years had grown into his ears, bulked out and grown a beard, he was pushing twenty  one and wore Leather Jackets. He’d come a long way from the nerd he was in senior year.

“Whoa, nelly Derek. You grew up well.” Kate Argent, the aunt of Stiles’ friends Scott’s girlfriend walked up to the stand. She was around thirty and really creepy. “Dollar for a kiss?”

“I’m not just here for the good of my health.” Derek quirked an eyebrow and she moved in for a kiss. Derek pecked her on the lips and moved back giving her an awkward smile. Allison, Scott’s girlfriend, hopped over. Her hair in pigtails with maroon streamers and dressed in the Beacon Hills’ Cheer Uniform complete with pompoms; she looked so peppy but Derek had to remind himself that the girl was the head of the Archery Team and a avid Shooter.

“Hey Derek.” She waved over, moving to step to talk to Cora. “Have you seen Stiles?”

Derek’s ears pricked up at the sound of his name.

“No, why?”

“You should.” She widened her eyes and wiggled her perfect eyebrows. Once she’d skipped off with the Martin girl, Derek looked over to Cora.

“Fine. Go.” She sighed and took over the stall. Derek gave her a weak smile and she gave him a sarcastic grin and two thumbs up. In the end he flipped her off.

Derek moved to wonder round the fair. Ever since his Sophomore Year the fair had been a massive thing, he’d came back for each one. Still no Stiles. He picked up some candyfloss to bribe Cora when he got back. That’s when he spotted Stiles. Stiles was stood behind a big lipstick mark on a white board, with a smug grin on his face.

Derek almost didn't recognize him; his hair was long, cheekbones more defined. He was wearing a tight chest hugging black Henley and had his knee propped up on the booth’s top. He was laughing away animatedly with a blonde haired girl and she handed him a bill. He rubbed his hands and stood up, leaning over and kissed her. His long hand was in her hair and she was clutching at the hem of his shirt as he kissed her senseless. She stepped away flustered and red-lipped. Stiles was smiling at her softly and was tucking the bill into the cash box.

Panicking, Derek stepped forward not really thinking. He was awkwardly holding a cone of candy floss and was missing a jacket, leaving him in a fluffy red jumper with thumb holes. He stepped into the cue behind a fierce blonde, who kissed Stiles for all he was worth. His hair stood up on all ends as she raked her long nails through his scalp. He looked thoroughly fucked. Derek swallowed.

“Kiss King at your- Derek?!” Stiles’ jaw dropped and he took in Derek, unashamedly raking his eyes over Derek’s physique. “Shit.” Stiles licked his already red lips and looked (finally) back up to Derek’s face. “Hi.” Stiles looked uneasy.

“Erm.” Derek fumbled for his wallet, struggling with the candy floss. “Could you hold this?”

“Yeah, Sure.” Stiles held the candy floss in his hands awkwardly. Derek fumbled in his back pocket for his wallet, pulling it out and dumping a few dollars onto the counter top and smiling at Stiles. “Okay.” He turned to were a dimpled pretty boy stood behind him. “Danny, hold this.” Danny held the candy floss and raised both eyebrows. “Okay.” Stiles hopped from leg to leg.

“Take your time.” Derek laughed and Stiles looked at him dead in the eye.

“Okay, fuck you. I've been training for this since I was thirteen so shush.” Stiles waved his arms around before planting his hands on the counter and looking at Derek in a prediatorial manner.

“Okay. The last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.” Derek smirked. 

“I cost more than four dollars.” Stiles growled, grabbed Derek’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Kiss is too PG of a word for what Stiles did. Stiles fucked Derek’s mouth ruthlessly, tongue licking and touching, mouth moving Derek’s with him. Derek’s hand grabbed Stiles shoulder blades, pulling him in closer. Finally remembering himself, Derek kissed back, tongue moving against Stiles’.

They parted sweaty and panting. Stiles eyes were heavily lidded and his deep breaths where rising and dropping his chest, his incredibly defined chest underneath that tight shirt.

“Hey Stiles.” Danny whispered, and Stiles turned. “Go get some man.”

**Author's Note:**

> You should hit me up on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
